What Are We Doing Here?
by MangaLuver1423
Summary: Bow and Arrow Shimizu, twins, decide to play Dark Cloud, their favorite video game. It's just a video game! What can happen? Well, you can get sucked into the game itself... This isn't what the Shimizu twins were expecting. Rated T for language.


**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I'm here! With a new story! And a new kid!

Toan: *waves hi*

MangaLuv: He's quiet, but he won't be that way for long. Buahahaha!

Toan: *facepalm*

MangaLuv: It's okay. I'm crazy. I know it.

Toan: *nods*

MangaLuv: Alright, so some people have read my other story for Vocaloid called "Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard." The OC's from that story (Bow and Arrow Shimizu) are in this story. There are changes to the _way they look._ Remember that. Bow and Arrow's bright purple hair are _gone_ in this story. They _never_ had purple hair, nor have they ever _met_ the Vocaloids. Instead, their hair is blonde and they have blue eyes; and NO powers. Yet. I'm not too sure...

Toan: *makes "Blah Blah Blah" motion with hand.*

MangaLuv: Oh, will you be quiet! Even though you...kinda...are...? Anyway, so, yeah. But, the personalities are exact as Bow and Arrow in "Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard."

Toan: *nods*

MangaLuv: So, let's get this show on the road!

Toan: *raises fist in air*

MangaLuv: *follows suit to Toan* F-YEAH!

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I sit down on my bead, bored out of my fricken mind. It's completely dark out, and I have nothing to do. What am I supposed to do when my dad is asleep and my mom is out hanging out with her friends. _I_ was supposed to be the one hanging out with my friends!

But, because my mom was all like, "I'm going out" _I_ can't go. This is unfair!

I lie down on the bed. "What should I be doing?" I say to myself.

"Well, you can play video games for a few minutes...?" says Arrow from the front of my door. I look up and see Arrow shake his hair. "What do you wanna play?" I ask him. "Dark Cloud." he says. I smile.

Yes, I have a huge obsession with this game. I really do. The main character is adorable, and I love just running around and kicking monster butt! Besides, I've beaten the entire game.

I jump up. "Let's go now, shall we?" I ask. Arrow nods. "Eyup." he says, and we walk forward to the TV Room.

"You gonna be watching?" I ask Arrow as we enter the TV Room, who nods. "It's entertaining for both of us." he says, and I laugh. "Okay." I say, and I insert the Dark Cloud game into my PS2. I sit on the nearby couch and I turn on the remote control.

"Don't fuck up like last time. Remember what Status Breaking is." Arrow says. I look over toward him and stick my tongue out.

((A/N: Status Breaking is when your weapon is destroyed on purpose, and then you can put the abilities that it had into another weapon.))

I didn't mean to Status Break a certain weapon, and I just turned off the game to the last saved point, which wasn't far away. I sighed. I often did some stupid things on this game.

As the familiar tune for the beginning of the Main Title starts playing, I press the "X" on my remote control and go the Continue section. I open up the current file and the game starts up.

The tune for Norune Village starts playing. I see Toan standing there, ready to go.

I start moving around and I run to Divine Beast Dungeon. I enter and go to the first level.

"Why the first level?" Arrow asks. "Because I need money without wearing out my weapon to much." I say.

((A/N: If you wear out a weapon to much, the weapon will break. You need to buy Repair Powder to fix your weapon.))

"Psh. Money is for losers. Just steal the stuff." Arrow says. I ignore him and I find an enemy and start attacking. "You suck." Arrow says to me. I find a pencil between the couch cushions and throw it at him.

"Where in the god's name's did you get _this_ thing?" Arrow asks me, looking at the pencil like it's a demon.

"From between the cushions." I answer truthfully. I ignore a lecture from Arrow about finding funny things and I concentrate on the game. "YOU STUPID SKELETON SOLDIER!" I scream and I run over and attack. The enemy hits me first.

"You're doing it wrong, sis'." Arrow tells me and gets up and tries to take the remote control away from me.

"Don't you dare!" I say and I keep on battling. "DIE DIE DIE!" I scream at the TV, swinging Toan's sword around like it's a child's play-toy.

"Why are there so many enemies on this one level?" I ask as Arrow tries to go for the remote control again. "STOP IT!" I yell. "L R L R STOP AND DASH!" I scream/sing at the top of my lungs.

Arrow grabs the remote control from my hands. "HEY!" I yell and lunge at him. "Nope!" he says and lies down on the couch, his feet keeping me away from getting the controller. "Dude! Come on! You're sucking black rocks!" I yell at him, still trying to get the remote control.

"You're no better!" Arrow yells at me. I sigh and I get up off the couch and I go over to the controller's wire. "Don't touch it." Arrow says. I kick it with my feet. "Oh, I'm a rebel." I say.

"You're funny." Arrow says with no expression on his face. "Get out of the way." he tells me, and I move over. I charge at Arrow, whose face goes from blank to fricken terrified. "WAH!" he yells as I land on top of him, grabbing one of the sides of the controller.

"It's mine, you swine!" I yell at Arrow, who grabs the other part of the controller. "Not this time, you pain in the butt!" Arrow yells back, and we go into a vicious tug-of-war with each other.

I look onto the screen, and the game is paused. Good. At least Toan wasn't getting his butt kicked while we were doing our own little battle right now in our TV Room.

I spin around to see if Arrow's grip would lessen, and it doesn't. "Come on, dude!" I yell at him. "No! You stop!" he says.

I let go, tired, and Arrow starts to fall backwards. "Woah woah woooOOoah." Arrow says as he starts falling. I quickly grab onto his hand. We fall backwards, me sitting on top of Arrow, onto...uhh...grass?

"Where the Hell are we?" Arrow asks.

"Good question." I say as I start to look around. Hey, this scene looks quite familiar...

"This place looks like Norune village." Arrow says. I nod and get up off Arrow. It felt awkward. I start walking forward. "Should we go into town? Looks like the town is fully built and stuff..." I say. I look back at Arrow, who nods. He walks up to be beside me and we walk into the town.

We start walking onto the road that I remember building. "I know where every place is. This is the town I built." I say. "Hey, since the game was left on pause, do you think that everyone's paused themselves?" Arrow asks.

I look up. The windmill is moving. I point up at it. "No. Otherwise, that wouldn't be moving." I say. I look at Arrow, who nods. Then, I _actually_ look at Arrow. "Hey, Arrow! You look really cool!" I say. He looks down. "Holy chicken tenders." he says.

He's wearing dark green skinny jeans, big black boots, and an open black vest. He also has a holding place for his sword. He has an actual sword. I'm scared he's going to hurt someone with that thing. "Not to shabby." I say. Arrow points to my outfit. "Same with you." he says.

I look down. I'm wearing dark blue capris and a dark red tank top. I also have a holding place for a sword as well. I'm wearing a hat that actually resembles Toan's, but smaller, not as puffy, and a dark purple. I'm wearing a bright blue bracelet around my left wrist which has a yellow stone in the middle. My shoes are black sneakers. Actual sneakers. I resist the urge to jump around. Then, I see someone. "Hey! I think it's Macho!" I say, pointing at said person. Arrow looks towards my finger. "Looks like him." he says.

"Don't run towards him. Act, uhh, casual." I suggest. I turn towards him. "So, the weather's quite nice today." I say to Arrow. Arrow nods. "Yeah. I wish it would always be as nice as it was here where we come from." Arrow says as Macho passes. As he does, we look at him.

Then, we look back at each other. "Well, this is kinda creepy." I say. Arrow nods with wide eyes.

"What are we doing here?" he asks me. I shrug. I don't know, but whatever happened, I hope we can kinda go home. I blink, and then it's suddenly dawn. "Woah. What the frick?" I ask Arrow, who looks around in a frantic, too.

"You saw that amazingly fast change too, right?" I ask him. Arrow nods. "Wasn't Macho, like, just there? Where did he go?" Arrow asks. "OMFG I'm so confused!" I say, and start walking around in circles around Arrow. "What do we dooooooo?" I ask. "Well, people must think that we're, like, tourists or something..." Arrow suggests.

I look around. Then, I see past a house towards the Divine Beast Dungeon. I see a running figure coming towards the village. Toan. Who else?

"Hey, I think I found our main character." I say, pointing at Toan. Arrow turns around and puts my hand down. "Don't point. Impolite." he says, but he looks at Toan run over towards the village. My head is spinning.

This isn't actually happening, is it? I pinch myself. "OW!" I yell really loudly. "What?" Arrow asks and looks at me. "I was making sure I wasn't dreaming." I mumble. "Stupid." Arrow says to me. "Oh, be quiet, you pain." I say. I watch Toan as he runs right on past us. "Where's he going?" I ask. "Most likely home. He has a mom, doesn't he?" Arrow says to me. I nod. I forgot about that. "Uhh, so, yeah. Where do we go?" I ask. Arrow looks around.

"No clue." he says. "Where are we going to sleep then?" I ask. "Wait! I have an idea! You can act, right?" Arrow asks me, sounding excited. "Oh boy..." I say.

~oOo~

I'm in Arrow's arms, bridal style, him running around screaming for help. My eyes are closed.

"Stop flinging me around, dude..." I mumble under my breath. "Shh." Arrow mumbles back. "HELP!" Arrow yells as people start walking out of their houses. "MY SISTER WAS ATTACKED!" Arrow adds.

He starts to falter on his walking and he drops. "You're heavy..." Arrow mumbles to me. I snort.

Thanks for calling me fat. I was going to have to get back at him for that.

"What's going on?" I hear someone say. I'm not too sure who is it. I've never heard their voices, you know. Only read their dialogue.

"My sister was attacked by these skeleton thingies! I fought them off so she doesn't have a scratch on her. But I got nicked by one of their swords." Arrow says.

I remember him getting a scratch by falling on the ground and getting a scrape on a dead tree branch that fell from our huge oak tree about a day ago. Maybe he's using that as the "cut by the sword?" That cut _is_ pretty huge. He_ might_ get away with it. But it's not bleeding...

"Alright. Someone give them shelter. Quick." says the same person. Arrow tries to stand up and then falters. He drops back down to the ground. "Macho! Pick up the girl and bring her to the Hag's house!" says the person. "Yes, Mayor!" I hear Macho say, and I'm picked up without a problem. "I remember seeing you two youngsters..." I hear Macho say to himself as we're walked to the house.

Alright, so I know how the Mayor sounds and how Macho sounds. Good. Gotta remember the way they sound from now on.

~oOo~

I'm placed lightly on a soft bed. "What do we have here?" says an old woman I'm assuming is the Hag. "She fainted when attacked." says my brother.

"Alright. Did anyone get hurt?" the Hag asks. I hear a door open and then shut. Macho must have left. "I got nicked by one of their swords, but I'm a pretty fast runner and I outran them." Arrow says. It's hard keeping my eyes closed and not seeing anything.

"Well, she'll be fine then. You too. Rest here. Sleep well." says the Hag, and she walks outside. "Everyone's gone." Arrow says, and I sit up and blink a few times. "Woah." I say. "Woah is right. We're in fricken Terra! _Terra!_ The planet with two moons! It's so amazing!" Arrow says, sounding really happy.

"I know. But remember, I was attacked. Sound slightly sad around people." I say. "Well, you'll be up again bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, anyway. So, it doesn't matter. Should we act like we've been here our entire life or...?" Arrow starts, wanting me to finish the question.

"Act like foreigners. We come from the Land of States. Got it?" I ask. Arrow nods. "Gotcha." he says.

I lie back down on the bed and close my eyes. "Can I sleep next to you? This chair isn't so comfy." Arrow says. I nod and he climbs onto the bed and lies down next to me. I turn to face him. "What do we do tomorrow?" I ask. "Whatever needs to be done." he says, and he closes his eyes, signaling me to get some sleep, too.

~oOo~

I wake up in the morning with Arrow next to me. I blink multiple times and yawn. I poke Arrow's arm. "Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. Hey, Arrow. Arrow. Arrow." Arrow slowly opens his eyes. "What do you want...?" he asks, sounding annoyed. "You look fruity." I say. Arrow narrows his eyes. "You're a pain in the butt, you know that?" he asks, yawning as well.

"Good morning." I say. "You too." he says and he sits up. "It's morning. I hear a chicken crowing. It's pissing me off. I'm planning to take this sword that I gained on the trip here and beat it." Arrow says. I giggle.

At least I'm not alone. I have my brother, and that's all that counts as of now.

"What do we do?" I ask. "Get up. What else?" Arrow asks as we end up getting up off the bed and walking to the front door. Arrow opens it up for me and I walk outside. The air is quite fresh, and smells really clean.

I look over towards the dungeon and I see Toan running out of it. "What's he doing this early in the morning...?" I ask to myself. "Huh?" Arrow asks. "Toan and that fricken dungeon..." I say, starting to walk towards it. "That's a long walk you got there." Arrow calls behind me.

I turn around and walk back. "Yeah. That's true. So carry me!" I say, smiling and looking cute.

"You're funny." he says, and walks on past me off the porch of the house. I drop the cute look and grimace. "So, what do we do?" I ask. I see some people walking around. It's an interesting place with a lot of people.

"Hey, is your sister okay?" asks a person that I don't remember seeing in the game. Arrow looks towards the person who talked. "Yeah. She's okay. She's right here; and she has a name. Her name is Bow." Arrow says.

I nod and wave. The person nods back, and then turns and puts a hand to his mouth. "HEY! EVERYONE! SHE'S AWAKE AND OKAY!" he calls.

He turns back towards us. "Okay?" he asks. I nod, not to sure how to respond to that.

People are starting to file out of their houses, wondering about the twins that arrived out of fricken nowhere.

"It's them!"  
>"The kids!"<br>"What are their names?"  
>"What do they do?"<br>"Can they fight as well?"

A bunch of questions for themselves that not even us can answer. Besides our names. We're not that stupid.

"The kids are alive and awake. Let us treat them with kindness." says the person.

Everyone nods and they start walking over towards us. "Hey, what's your guys names?" asks someone. "I'm Arrow, and this is my sister, Bow." Arrow answers for me. I'm instantly quite shy and not in the mood to talk.

"Good to know that she's okay."  
>"What about the boy?"<br>"He only got a slight scratch."  
>"Ahh."<p>

I look down as the Hag walks up the steps. "Are you feeling better, sweety?" she asks. I nod. "Good. So, do you guys know where you are?" she asks. From the corner of my eye, I see Arrow look at me. I shake my head.

"Ahh. Okay. This place is called Norune Village. It's an old town with many traditions of nature." the Hag says. I nod.

"Where do you guys come from?" someone from the crowd asks. The crowd is quite big, and I can't see who's talking...

"The Land of States." Arrow says. Woot! Way to remember, big bro! Even though he's my age!

"Interesting. Where is that? I've never heard of it before." says the Hag.

Arrow and I look at each other. Crap-buckets. We're screwed...

I didn't think about where "Land of States" is.

"From a whole other world." Arrow answers truthfully to me, and then looks back out towards the crowd. Moron! You shouldn't have said that! Now they think that we're nuts!

"Really?" says the Hag, chuckling. Everyone else in the crowd gives off slight giggles and chuckles, too.

Arrow nods. "Yup. Earth. Ever heard of it?" Arrow asks. I whap him upside the head. "Ow! What was _that_ for?" Arrow asks, sounding pissed. I turn away from him and cross my arms over my chest. For being an idiot, that's what!

"Whatever..." Arrow mumbles.

"Well, Earth must be pretty far away then, huh?" the Hag asks, trying not to chuckle. "I guess so..." Arrow says and scratches the back of his head. "You think?" the Hag asks. I see the Mayor walk over.

"So, let's get this straight. Earth is a whole other planet?" he asks. His voice is gruff-like. "Well, yeah." Arrow answers. He must be pissed that I'm not doing _any_ talking. Oh well.

"So, like, aliens?" the Mayor asks, and everyone bursts out laughing. I facepalm and beat Arrow's arm.

"Ow ow ow! Stop, stop stop! Dude, you're strong!" Arrow says, pushing me away. Well, it's what you get for saying that we come from Earth!

I stop and look out over the crowd. Hoooooly mother that's a lot of people. In the back I see a familiar hat. Toan. Duh.

I blink and continue looking around. "Is she okay?" the Hag asks. "Yeah, we're just not used to many people..." Arrow says. "Is Earth not very inhabited?" the Mayor asks. Slight giggles go around. I bite my bottom lip. They're teasing us. Great...

I walk over towards the steps and I walk down them.

People all look at me and I blink a few times. I look over around the people. Most of them are actually quite tall. They look so much smaller on the TV screen...

I start walking forward. Everyone's looking at me. I start turning bright red. "Bow, where are you going?" I hear Arrow call. I turn around and beckon for him to follow. After a really huge sigh, he walks down the steps and follows me.

Everyone makes a part for us and we walk on through the big crowd. I look around at everyone and I nod at most people. Being polite.

Arrow puts a hand on my back. "Where are we going?" he asks me. I don't answer, but I continue walking forward. As we get to the end of the crowd, I see Toan there with his mother. I nod at them as well, and I keep on walking forward.

I close my eyes and sigh. I turn around and I see everyone looking at me. "Hello." I say in Japanese. Oh boy! This is going to be fun!

Everyone looks at me in surprise. They weren't expecting me to talk, were they? Well, I can. Actually, I love to talk; and even more in different languages. I can speak Japanese very well. Let's see what I conjure up, shall we?

"Hello." I repeat. "We live on Earth. We do not know what it is like here. What is the strange door over there?" I ask all in Japanese. I point over towards the dungeons door. Arrow chuckles. He can understand Japanese as much as I can, so he knows what I'm saying.

"What language is that?" someone asks. I giggle. It's ironic, really. I thought that we would be speaking Japanese _here,_ and not English.

((A/N: The game was originally Japanese, made by Akihiro Hino.))

"The language of Earth." I say in English. Everyone looks around. What? A few white lies never hurt anyone. Well, Earth doesn't really have a language in the first place...

"Wow!"  
>"So, Earth really <em>is<em> a real place!"  
>"How did they get here?"<br>"Yeah, where is their ship or something?"

The Mayor calls from the Hag's house. "How did you get here?" he asks.

We both shrug. "We fell." we both say at the same time and I look over towards the dungeon again.

I start running towards it. "Bow! Don't!" I hear Arrow call. I start to hear footsteps behind me, and a whole other bunch of people's footsteps, too.

But, I'm a very fast runner. I manage to get to the front door of the dungeon and it opens up right for me. "BOW! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, CHILD!" Arrow screams at me. I look back, smile, wink, and stick my tongue out at him and I enter the dungeon.

I look back, and I see Arrow right behind me. "If you're really wanting to go, at least have someone to go with." he says.

"What floor are we on as of currently?" I ask Arrow. "How should I know?" he asks me.

We both hear footsteps behind us. We turn around and we see Toan run down the steps. "Oh! Hiya!" I say.

Oh. Nevermind. Toan doesn't look too happy.

"Sorry..." I say to him. Toan sighs and looks around. "What level of the dungeon are we in?" Arrow asks. Toan holds up one finger. I nod. Good. Easy stuff. "Well, let's get that Crest thingy and let's get outta here!" I say, and I start running. "BOW! WAIT!" Arrow yells. I hold up and wait for Arrow and Toan.

"Do you know what dangers are in these dungeons?" Arrow asks me sternly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod. "Yup! Skeleton Soldiers, Dashers, Statues, Ghosts, etc. I know _exactly_ what's in these dungeons floors." I say and I start walking forward, followed by Arrow and Toan.

I look down to my side. I pull out this _huge_ katana. Oh, frick yes! "Hey, Arrow, check this out!" I say. Arrow looks at it with wide eyes. "I'm impressed. But, will you be able to kill with it?" he asks me.

I blink. Kill?

I can't even hurt a bug, how will I hurt these huge monsters?

"Just remember. _They're trying to kill you._" Arrow says. I nod and we walk into this huge room. I see a Cave Bat start flying towards us. "Aww, crap." I say. I hate battling these things. Now, I have to do it in real life. Oh, the_ joy._

That was sarcasm, folks.

As the bat makes this irritating screeching noise and dives at me, I take out my katana and I slice it in half, my eyes closed. It drops to the floor and I open my eyes.

"Oh, that's nasty!" I say as a Dasher starts to run right at me. Well, they don't call these things Dashers for nothing. As he's about to swing his club, Arrow goes in front of me and swings his sword. His sword is an actual sword, not a katana like mine. The Dasher falls to the floor, dead as well.

I look over at the Cave Bat, which hasn't disappeared yet.

((A/N: In the game, when you defeat a monster, the monster disappears.))

"Oh. When you kill a monster, it stays there..." I mumble to myself. "Huh, what?" Arrow asks me as he places his sword back. I point to the bat. "Oh, ew." Arrow says. Toan looks at us like we're nuts.

"Sorry. Animals disappear where we come from." I tell Toan, whose eyes widen. "Surprise! Earth is a strange place." I say, and I start walking around. I touch the walls of the cavern. "Cold..." I mumble to myself.

Arrow walks around as well. "Errr, what are we going to do now?" he asks to anyone in particular. "Find the Crest, dummy." I say. "How do you know about this dungeon?" I hear someone ask.

Arrow and I look over at Toan, who looks back at us. "What?" says the same voice that comes from Toan's mouth.

Woah. Toan just _talked._ Holy mother of chickens! I didn't think the kid spoke!

Arrow and I look at him, then at each other, and then back at Toan.

His voice is quite high. Oh my gods...

Toan has a childlike face.  
>He has a high voice.<br>He was voiced (I mean his HIYAA's) by a girl, I remember.

OMFG. Toan is a shota. A genuine _shota._ Oh, my gods.

And I thought that_ Len Kagamine_ was the only shota I knew besides Hunny-Sempai!

((A/N: If you don't know what a shota is, a shota is a small boy, or in this case, a teenager who looks like a young boy. It's sometimes used as an insult for the bigger kids. Sometimes it's not an insult. Depends on who the person is and their reactions.))

"Oh, nothing..." I say, and then I smile.

"We know about this dungeon because we're magic. There is a bunch of magic on Earth. We use a whole lot of it there."

I look at Arrow, who smiles with me. Toan nods slowly. "Interesting, huh?" says Arrow.

Toan nods with wide eyes. "Uhh, we should get to finding this Crest." I say. Toan and Arrow look at me.

They both nod, and we meet up at the center of the room. "Which way?" I ask. We can either go straight or take a left.

"Left." Arrow says. I nod and we start running to the left. We meet up with a Skeleton Soldier and I run forward, take out my katana, and start attacking it. "HIYA!" I scream and I swing the sword one more time.

The skeleton collapses into pieces. I kick one of the bones. "Cool." I say. He drops the Crest to go leave, and I pick it up. "Check it out! I found it! Can we go?" I ask. Toan nods and takes it from my hand. He places it in his bag on his side and we continue running down the hall.

Even though it's not really a hall, as halls are inside houses...

We enter another room and there are three Dashers in this room. "One for each." I say, and I start running at the center one as Toan goes for the left one, Arrow for the right. "DIE YOU STUPID MONSTER!" I yell as it turns around and charges for me as well. I stand there as it starts running at me.

I brace myself and swing. Unfortunately, my swing was off by a few inches, but the Dasher's swing wasn't. I flew to the right, the side of my face bleeding. I touch my face. My face feels like it's on fire.

I sniffle and I get up. 'Pain is just a messenger.' I remember reading in a Maximum Ride Novel.

'Put all calls on hold.'

I run forward again and I swing and decapitate the monster. His head falls off his body, and the body slumps to the floor.

The blood pools around the body. I make an "ew" face and step away from the blood. "This is nasty..." I say. I look at Arrow who just killed his Dasher. The Dasher drops dead and Arrow looks at me.

"Woah! What happened to your _face?_" Arrow yells at me. "Haha, you're funn- Oh wait, heh..." I say, touching my cheek where blood is still dripping down my face. "He sorta got my face..." I mumble to myself.

Toan turns me towards him and he looks at my cheek. "It's just blood..." I say. Toan backs away and nods. "Yes. It is just blood." he says.

It's so weird having Toan talk. I'm just not used to it! I nod back and look at Arrow. "Alright, Arrow and Toan. Let's see if we can find the exit and stuff! Let's go!" I say.

Arrow grabs my hand and starts dragging me down a corridor.

We get to the middle of the corridor and we end up at the exit gate. "FOUND IT!" I yell really loudly, even though we all are right next to each other and we're facing the gate.

"We're right here!" Arrow yells at me and he lets go of my hand and walks over to the gate. "Oran's Crest, por favor." Arrow says, holding out a hand towards Toan. Toan just stands there. "Hand him the Crest..." I mumble to Toan. "Oh!" he says, and takes the Crest out of his bag.

He hands Arrow the Crest and Arrow puts the Crest into the slot. Arrow nods as the door opens. He starts walking down the stairs, followed by me and Toan.

We end up outside the dungeon in Norune Village. "How did that happen?" Arrow asks as Toan starts walking ahead. "What?" Toan asks as he turns around to face me and Arrow.

"Wha...just...out... Nevermind..." Arrow says and we start following Toan back to the town. "Where are we going?" I ask Toan. Toan doesn't answer as we follow him.

We walk and we end up near the Hag's house. Oh Jebus.

"What are we doing here?" I ask Toan, who just holds out his hand to the house. "Are we, like, living here till we get back to Earth?" I ask. Toan giggles (yes, giggles) and nods. Arrow walks forward, me following him and we both walk into the Hag's house.

"Oh! You guys are back. Welcome." says the Hag. "What's going on?" Arrow asks. "Oh, nothing. How about you? Were you out playing with Toan?" she asks.

I nod, resisting the urge to say that no one uses the term "play" when it's actually "hanging out."

"The dungeon, I suppose, by the cut on your face." the Hag says. I touch my cheek and nod again.

"That's okay. The bleeding is done. You should be fine. If you want, I could whip up a towel and you can place it on your face." the Hag asks. I shake my head.

"Alright then. Feel free to stay." the Hag says as she starts to make something on the nearby table.

"Thank you." Arrow says as he looks at me. He sits on the floor and looks up at me. "What do we do?" he asks me. I blink, and the world changes to Afternoon. I ignore the change (better get used to it) and I shrug.

"Are we going to get home any time soon?" Arrow asks. I shrug again. "I don't know how to get back." I say. Arrow nods. "Why are you kids sitting on the floor?" asks the Hag, sounding surprised. "Sit on the chairs!" she says, and pulls out two chairs for us to sit on.

Arrow stands up and sits on one of the chairs. "Come, child." he says and holds his arms out towards me. I walk over to him and sit on his lap. "Is it often that you guys do that?" the Hag asks, motioning that I am sitting on my brother's lap. I nod. "It's considered normal for people on Earth." Arrow says as he wraps his arms around my stomach.

The Hag nods and goes back to, uh, whatever she was doing before. I really didn't see what she was doing. I nod as well. "So, where are we going now?" Arrow asks. I shake my head, not to sure.

"I think that we should rest for a little bit before going anywhere, really..." I say. "That dungeon wore me out, and I'm kinda thirsty..." I say. The Hag then leaves the house for whatever reason. I'm not questioning anything. This is a videogame that we're trapped in for Pete's sake. Whoever Pete is.

Arrow pushes me off his legs onto the floor. "Ow!" I yell as my knee scrapes against the floor. "Oh! Are you okay?" Arrow asks as he jumps off the chair to examine me. "YOU PUSHED ME ONTO THE_ FLOOR!_ WHAT DO _YOU_ THINK?" I yell at him.

"Stop yelling at me!" Arrow yells at me. "THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT_ ME!_" I yell back at him.

"Okay, you know what, go back into the dungeon without a weapon." Arrow says to me and he stands up.

"I hate you." I say to him, and I stand up. I don't mean it, I love my brother to pieces, but he can be such a jackass sometimes.

"You suck ass too." my brother says to me. I kick his back and he turns around and looks at me. "_Excuse_ me?" he asks, and he throws a punch at my face. I doge and I poke his stomach.

Yes. We actually real fight each other. It's now going to be very useful now, considering where we are now.

Arrow gives a sidekick and I dodge again, and as he's on one leg, I hit the leg that's still on the ground and he falls.

"WOAH!" he screams, and he falls. "Ha." I say, and I help him up.

"Not to bad. We'll need these abilities to fight now." Arrow says.

I smirk. "Just what_ I_ was thinking."

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, it is done. *bows*

Toan: *pats shoulder*

MangaLuv: Gahaha! You now talk! What's it like?

Toan: *shrugs*

MangaLuv: ...you need to talk more.

Toan: ...

MangaLuv: Whatever. So, see ya later! :D


End file.
